To Be Queen
To Be Queen is the sixth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 161st episode overall. It was preceded by Wicked Revenge and followed by The Mistress of Evil. Plot Past After their first encounter, Wish Regina tracks Wish Zelena to the Land of Untold Stories. Wish Regina finds her sister in a room filled with portals to other lands. As they have an argument, the guard confronts them - but the guard is merely a cat wearing boots. Wish Zelena insults the animal, but the feline recognises the great magic in his presence. The cat speaks, revealing he has been cursed into the form of a pet, but is originally a skilled swordsman. Wish Zelena flees through a portal, uninterested. The cat, Lanval, convinces Wish Regina to let him help her in exchange for freeing him from the curse. She agrees, and they journey together through the portal. Wish Regina and Lanval appear back in the Wish Realm, much to the former’s annoyance. They are in the Moors, an enchanted kingdom inhabited by magical beings. Lanval is tempted to attack a raven, but it transforms into a man. They are confronted by Wish Maleficent, the ‘queen’ of the Moors following the disappearance of her daughter and Wish Regina’s failed attempt at casting the Dark Curse. Lanval is not pleased when the two women sit down for a chat; Wish Maleficent advises Wish Regina to give up on vengeance like she did a long time ago. Lanval leaves to try and find Wish Zelena. Wish Zelena turns Lanval back into a man in exchange for help in enacting her time travel spell. She is taken aback by his beauty, but he refuses her when she asks for romance. She prepares to punish him by turning him back into a cat, but a man, Diaval, spying on them, saves Lanval. Wish Zelena flees. Diaval reveals that he is Wish Maleficent’s raven, and wishes to be be free from her control. He can shapeshift into any form that he has seen, but this magical ability has been blocked by Wish Maleficent. Lanval reveals that he originates from Camelot, where he was wrongly accused of seducing Queen Guinevere and cursed by Morgan Le Fay to become her cat sidekick. Wish Regina and Wish Maleficent notice that their pets are missing. Angry, the two decide to relocate to Wish Regina’s castle in hopes of finding Diaval and Lanval, for the latter may have information on Wish Zelena. Wish Regina changes her friend’s mind on redemption, and decide to continue with what made them infamous; villainy. Present Wish Pan, despite being the oldest Wish Villain, is impatient, and refuses to wait to get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin’s son, Gideon. He leaves the group to locate his grandson. Wish Regina does not care, informing Wish Zelena, Wish Maleficent and Wish Ursula of a new, ingenius plan; she wants to divide the United Realms again, and ruin all of Regina’s hard work. Maui then tells Wish Regina of the heroes’ plans; to find Evanora / Sherlock, with intended assistance from Isaac. Evanora steals Ozma and takes her to Sherlock, teasing him. She eventually stabs the sleeping princess, but does not anticipate the Sleeping Curse to make Ozma immune to injury (or aging). Later, Zelena, Glinda and Raoul, on their way to New York City, run out of petrol. They call Regina, who is stressed about all this responsibility that has come with being queen. Zelena, fed up with everything, walks back to Storybrooke with her allies in a decision to find something of Erik’s in Mr. Gold’s closed shop. However, they cannot return to the United Realms. They call Regina again, who reveals that the Snow Queen’s scroll can let them in, but she doesn’t know where it is. The three ask Regina to continue their mission for the time being, and find something of Erik’s in the shop. Alice and Robin are confronted by Evanora, who wants the Dark One Dagger, but Maui arrives to claim it for himself. The young couple discover that Maui has forgotten who Moana is. During the ensuing chaos, yet *another* villain appears; Wish Regina. She meets Evanora for the very first time, warning her that there is room for only one evil queen, but Evanora objects. Wish Regina’s plan involves Maui succumbing to the darkness; the demi-god then obtains the dagger, much to the shock of Alice, Robin and Evanora. Evanora pays a visit to Wish Regina late at night. Wish Regina reveals that she has a group of Wish Villains on her side; then she reveals that *she* has the Snow Queen’s scroll, intending to separate her enemies once again. Evanora, initially only ‘playing a mean game’, realises that her revenge can go a lot further with Wish Regina on her side. Characters (in order of appearance) * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wish Realm) * Lanval (first appearance) * Peter Pan (Wish Realm) * Maleficent (Wish Realm) * Ursula (Wish Realm) * Maui * Wicked Witch of the East * Princess Ozma * Sherlock Holmes * Wicked Witch of the West * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Raoul de Chagney * Evil Queen * Diaval (first appearance) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. Timeline * The past events occur after Wish Regina meets Wish Zelena in Be Careful What You Wish For and before the Wish Villains face Carabosse in Eternal Darkness. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes